


Toe The Line

by Harmony_J



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sinbad(Adventures of Sinbad) spanks Maeve(Adventures of Sinbad)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_J/pseuds/Harmony_J
Summary: Sinbad wants his crew member Maeve to do as she's told. She disagrees. Sinbad has the solution.





	Toe The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fandom that I was actually surprised to find fics in. I love Archive Of Our Own. I watched this show when I was a teenager and was elated to find it on DVD many years later. I binge watched the sadly, only two seasons, and only one season with Maeve. Sinbad and Maeve having a thing going on between them is more than implied. The viewers just weren't fortunate enough to get to see all of it on screen. I mean come on, Sinbad and Maeve have both hugged and kissed on the show.
> 
> This fic contains consensual spanking between two adults in a committed and established relationship, if that troubles you please don't read. Oh yeah Sinbad even spanked Maeve in the very first episode, well okay it was one swat and she acted all indignant, but my spank crazy mind went to wonderful places with that, which created this fic. I hope that whoever reads it, enjoys it. Anyone out there?

“Your thighs Maeve, they’re like solid rock.” Sinbad was lying on his back with Maeve on top of him. Her thighs pushed tightly against him. He tried pushing them apart but they wouldn’t budge. 

“You can’t get out a girl’s hold? Really?” Maeve teased him.

“Oh, I didn’t say that.” He continued to struggle.

“Uh huh, still waiting.” She bent forward to kiss him and he raised his head to meet her lips. They kissed for a moment.

Sinbad managed to pull himself up into a sitting position and Maeve quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Think I like this better, more access to Maeve.” Sinbad said wrapping his arms around her. He put a hand underneath the front of her dress and started to push it up.

“Ow.” Maeve hissed when Sinbad’s hand brushed against a nasty gash on her upper right thigh from slipping while trying to climb down some rocks recently.

“Sorry.” Sinbad said gently. 

Maeve untangled herself from him. “It’s healing. The stitches are holding up well and the poultice Firouz made is really helping. “Maybe, I’ll just sit on your lap for a bit instead.”

“I’d love that.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly. “Maeve?”

“Yeah.” 

Sinbad wondered how he was going to say this. It was probably best just to get it out. “For now on if I think it’s too dangerous, you’re staying behind on the ship. If there’s a storm you’re staying below decks too.” He remembered the last storm; a wave almost took her overboard. Doubar had grabbed her just in time.

“What?” Maeve dug her knuckles into Sinbad’s knees and pushed his arms off her. “What do you mean? I’m a member of this crew. I have every right to go where you guys go. What’s wrong with you?” She yelled turning around and staring at him.

Okay, her reaction wasn’t quite as bad as he thought. “You are a member of this crew. A really valuable one actually. I’m tired of watching you get hurt. I can’t stand by helplessly and watch a lady, my lady hurt herself, not if there’s a way I can prevent it, and you won’t let me help you. If I had been helping you down those rocks, maybe you wouldn’t have slipped.”

“That’s so typical Sinbad, using Chivalry against me.”

“If you don’t want to stay behind then I need to assist you when I think it’s dangerous.”

“Sure, let the men think I’m helpless.”

“You helpless? Hardly.” Sinbad stood up. He reached for Maeve but she pushed him away. “Look, we both know you aren’t helpless but being on a ship and being a member of my crew when you don’t have any experience being a sailor, and you aren’t accustomed to exploring difficult terrain, you’re getting hurt and I don’t want that to happen anymore.”

“No.” Maeve spit out.

“No? How did I know you were going to say that? What’s your solution? You can’t tell me to teach you everything because that’s what we’ve all been doing, but the life of a Sailor it isn’t an easy one. It takes time to get used to this life.”

“Used to this life? Do you see me getting sea sick or complaining about rations? Do I complain about being cooped up?” Maeve rolled her eyes.

“Well, now that you mention it.”

“Shut up.”

“And you’re really going to hate me for this.” Sinbad said softly.

“I already hate you.”

“Your clothes?”

“What about them?”

“I like them, especially the first time I met you when I was on the ground, looking up at you, and you told me not to move, trust me I really had no intention of moving. You were stunning, but how is wearing a super short dress useful for this lifestyle? You want to fit in and be one of the men? Sailors wear clothing that provides more protection from the elements and if you had been wearing pants when you fell down, maybe you would have just scratched yourself instead of torn off flesh.”

“How dare you.” Maeve shoved Sinbad towards the door.

“Maeve. I’m not messing around. We need to talk about this.”

“My clothes are fine.”

“Yeah, I agree, honestly I wouldn’t want you in anything else. I like seeing all your charms.”

“Pig."

“But your clothes aren’t practical for this lifestyle.”

“Get out.” Maeve opened the cabin door and pointed to the hallway.

“This isn’t over Maeve.” Sinbad walked out to the door literally slamming into his face.

“Hold your tongue man.” He warned to a crew man close to the door.

“Of course, Captain.” The man had a ridiculous grin on his face but didn’t say anything. He scurried out of Sinbad’s way.

“Lover’s quarrel.” Sinbad's brother Doubar asked, when Sinbad walked onto deck. Sinbad’s ship The Nomad, wasn’t as big as Sinbad liked to think, and noise carried pretty well on it.

“I don’t know what to do with her.” Sinbad sighed. “She’s haughty, pig-headed, independent minded, won’t listen to reason, wants to be treated as an equal but doesn’t want to dress like one. “

“Sounds like someone I might know. Well aside from the being treated as an equal and dressing part.” Doubar chuckled.

“I don’t want her getting hurt anymore.” Sinbad looked at the ground.

“Just have someone keep guard over her when you ask her to stay behind.”

“I don’t want her to feel like a prisoner. That’s the last thing I want. She isn’t a prisoner. She’s…”

“The woman you hope to marry someday?”

“Me married to her?” Sinbad laughed. “She’d put me in an early grave.” To be honest though, Sinbad had thought about the two of them being married. He liked what he saw but thought she would have none of it. She’d probably give him a black eye for even asking. He could only imagine the exchange.

“Me, married to the likes of you? Why, so I could make you your dinner? Raise your children, stay behind, get fat, what while you explored the world? You know what marriage is Sinbad?”

“Uh, committing myself to the beautiful woman I love. Taking care of her, being there for her, for life.”

“It’s slavery to the woman and prison to the man.”

Sinbad got sick just thinking about it. “I need some wine.”

Doubar started to laugh. “What you need is to go deal with that red headed vixen below decks.”

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Nope, I make it a point to never get involved in a couple’s personal business, even if the lady of the couple may someday become family, but some alone time with just the two of you. It might do you both some good. Remind her who’s Captain Sinbad. Her behavior right now would be close to mutiny if she were a man and she wasn’t your girl. You can’t let her keep acting this way, not following your orders, getting hurt when it can be prevented.”

“Not get involved huh?”

“Make her listen to you Sinbad. It’s for her own good. None of us wants to see the lady get hurt again, deny her a day’s rations, maybe a couple of hours in lockup, do it privately though, don’t embarrass her.”

Sinbad nodded. “Okay look, we’re still waiting for the town to get some much-needed provisions for us. We’re going to be here for a few days. The weather is great. The ship is in good condition, get the entire crew off the ship for at least a couple hours. I’m going to resolve this dispute between me and Maeve once and for all.”

“Good, not too hard on her though.”

“Yeah, like too hard could ever happen.” Sinbad mumbled to himself.

It only took a few minutes to empty the ship of all the men. Sinbad almost felt bad for not giving them shore leave sooner. They had all been working very hard and definitely deserved a break.  
Sinbad took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. He knocked on Maeve’s door. When she didn’t answer he let himself in. 

“Well, look who’s back. My fearless protector.” Maeve stared at him bitterly.

“What is wrong with wanting to keep you safe?”

“You don’t want to keep me safe. You want to keep me under lock and key?”

“Look, the entire crew is gone and we’re going to sort this out. You understand me?” Sinbad said firmly.

“Everyone is gone?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Hmph. I’ve nothing to say to you sailor.” She crossed her arms.

“Yeah, well I’ve got something to say to you.”

“I’m not listening.” Maeve covered her ears and turned around.” I’m still pissed.”

“You know what so am I.” He walked to her and grabbed her arms, pulling them away from her ears. He spun her around.” I let you get away with too much. I make special allowances for you because you’re my girlfriend. I forget that I pay you a salary just like the rest of the crew. You’re hired to do a job and you know what? You don’t do it as well as my other crew does. You’re willing to learn, but aren’t there yet and your clothes, I know you like them but they don’t keep you safe. It’s not cruel to ask that you stay safe, and when I ask a crew member to stay behind they obey without question, why you ask? Because I pay them to obey and they know I’m not just some overprotective creep, but that maybe I know a little bit more than they do about certain things. If you were a man I’d fire you, or deny you rations or maybe even lock you up, this is mutiny Maeve.”

“Mutiny? Best lock me up then and get it over with.”

“Maybe I will. But first know what I’m going to do?”

“What?”

“I’m going to put you over my knee and spank some sense into you. And when we’re done you’re going to start following my orders.”

“You’re going to spank me? For having an opinion? For sticking up for myself?”

“No, because you’re acting like a spoiled child. I’m not putting up with it anymore. If I have to spank you every day to get it through to you that as long as you’re on my ship working for me, that I’m the Captain and you do as I say, trust me I will.”

Sinbad sat down on Maeve’s bed. He grabbed a pillow thinking of how he could make this comfortable for Maeve with her wound. He supposed he could have her bend over a chair or desk, but no he needed her close to him, secure and protected by him. He just wanted to hold her and know she was safe. He looked at her and nodded his head for her to come to his side. She didn’t budge.  
“This is the first and last time I’m telling you to come here.” When she still didn’t come he stood up and marched over to her. He grabbed her and swung her around landing hard smacks to the back of her legs, that made her cry out in surprise. She reached back to rub out the sting and he grabbed her hands pinning them to her back and dragged her to the bed. He sat down and flipped her over his lap, careful of her wound.”

“You okay?”

“No, that really hurt.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Your wound.”

“It’s fine.”

“Good, tell me if it starts hurting.”

“Of course it’s going to hurt.”

“You know what I mean.” He pushed up her dress and shift to her waist and landed five swats to her behind.”

“Ow.” She started to squirm. “Why are you doing it on the bare? Ouch.” She flinched as Sinbad landed another set of swats. You haven’t, ow, done it on the bare before. Sinbad!”

“Guess we’ve all made mistakes in the past huh?”

“That’s not funny.”

“From where I am it sure is.”

“It hurts.” She cried out as he continued landing painful smack after painful smack on top of one another. She started squirming but Sinbad steadied her. The man was relentless he didn’t let up for a moment.

“Ow, didn’t know you could hit so hard. Ow. Sinbad. Ouch, God!” She threw her hand back to rub out some of the pain, which only got both her hands shoved tightly against her back. She started to squirm again but Sinbad put a leg over hers to keep her complacent. The spanking continued and Maeve couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes. “Okay I get it. I get it.” She sniffled.

“What do you get?”

“I’m your employee. I do as you tell me?”

“Good.” 

“But as your girlfriend...”

“What?”

“I disagree.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Sinbad started an assault on the back of her thighs which really got her yelping. “You’re so damn stubborn Maeve.”

“Ouch, but you love me for it. Ow.” She started to sob.

Sinbad stopped smacking her for a bit and started to massage her battered backside, just as she got comfortable with the massaging he started up the spanking again. “I do love you Maeve and I care about you. If I didn’t, I’d keep letting you hurt yourself, but since you won’t listen to reason.” He continued striking her now very red and warm behind, maybe you’ll listen to this. He landed his hardest swats yet and she continued her crying, after a minute he stopped again. “You going to be a good girl and follow my orders for now on?”

“Yes.” Maeve sobbed. “Yes.”

“Good, we’re almost finished then.” He let go of her and she found herself stomach first on the bed. She pulled herself up into a crawling position and crawled towards him. He lifted up the bottom of her clothes again and examined her butt and the back of her thighs. They were the reddest he had ever seen them. She wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably for a while without remembering this. He ran his hands over her bottom and then began rubbing her in the front. Her breathing got heavy and she started to quiver. He smacked her again and it made her shudder.

Maeve flipped herself over on her back. She cried when her burning and aching flesh made contact with the mattress. She looked up at Sinbad longingly and opened her legs. This was the best part of her spankings. The way he would take her so greedily after them.

Sinbad sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her up against him. He held onto her tightly for a while before kissing her. He rocked her for a bit. She found herself crawling over his lap again hoping he would massage her sore behind again. He began patting her bottom. “What am I going to do with my naughty Maeve? How can I teach her? How can I make sure she stays a good girl?”

“Love me.”

“Not when you’re bad. We need to finish your correction first.” Sinbad said sternly.

“My correction? But I thought we...”

“I didn’t say we were through, did I?”

“Yeah, but.”

“Go get my belt and bring it to me. Let’s see how it agrees with your bad attitude and bare bottom.”

“No.” She shook her head and started crying again. Please,” but a hard smack got her up off the bed to retrieve his belt.

Later…

“By all that’s holy Sinbad. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Maeve panted pushing the sheet off of her. She pulled herself out of bed from laying on her side. That was incredible. The spanking, both your hand and the belt, the sex. God almighty. And where did you pick up the trick with your…”

“I aim to please. Where do you think you’re going?” He grabbed her around her waist. Back to bed woman.”

Maeve started to laugh. “I’d like to clean up a bit, maybe put some clothes on, that is if I can wear them without hurting.” She took Sinbad’s arms off of her.

“Maybe one of your longer dresses huh?”

“Maeve looked down at what she could see of her butt and thighs. “Nah, thought I would prance around the ship in a short dress and show your handiwork off to the crew. I mean, damn. You marked me up good.”

“Please don’t. I don’t want them to think I beat you.”

“Well, you kind of did beat me.”

“You know what I mean? I couldn’t handle them thinking that I would hit any lady like that, especially you, and if they guessed it was really just play, do you want them to know that we do this?”

“I don’t want them to know. It’s not their business."

“The marks from the belt, they look really bad. I didn’t think it would cause so much harm? I’m so sorry. Think we’ll stick to just my hand for now on.”

“No need to apologize. I’m okay, promise. I should have told you beforehand how nasty belts could be though.”

“How would you know?”

“You think I’ve never been hit with a belt before by a man? I’ve been punished plenty of times with them.”

“What man took a belt to you in punishment?” Sinbad demanded pulling himself out of bed. “I’d like to know his name so I can kill him.”

“I don’t think my father would appreciate being killed.”

“Oh, Sorry.”

“You know something Sinbad? We need to have more pretend fights and punishments. That was incredible. You were so good.”

“I was really pissed. I mean, not at you, but at the thought of you getting hurt again and you willfully wanting to. Are you sure you’re okay? I should have stopped sooner.”

“I’m okay. I mean I’m sore as heck, but I’ll survive. It was amazing actually. I didn’t know you could be that way, very convincing.”

“Guess, I’m just going to have to pamper you and wait on you hand and foot until you’re healed huh?”

“Guess so.” She crawled back in bed with him and let him hold her, getting dressed could definitely wait. She liked being close to him, liked his warmth and his scent, his strong, capable hands.

“And Maeve?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks for being mature when we were having that conversation for real.”

“I’m stubborn sure, but not stupid Sinbad. You made some good points about me still learning and yeah, I like my dresses, but they were more fitting for a Sorcerer’s apprentice then a sailor. I get rules for keeping me safe, especially if they apply to the other crew members too. Thanks for asking my feelings and solutions on everything too.”

“It wouldn’t be a real conversation if I didn’t. Don’t be disappointed about the still learning to be a sailor stuff. You’re still really new to all of this, you’ll catch on. You’re doing well in a lot of things.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to catch on if you don’t want to though. I mean. You don’t have to be a crew member. You could be just my girlfriend. I’d take care of you. You could dress as you liked. You could come ashore. You wouldn’t have to work on the ship and get hurt or dirty, wouldn’t have to listen to me scolding you when you aren’t doing something the way I asked.”

“No. I’d just become fat, lazy, useless and entitled. You’d probably resent me.”

“I wouldn’t. I like plump girls.” Sinbad teased. “More butt to spank.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I know.”

“I like this lifestyle. I like not being weighed down by convention. I like having my own wages. The job being so physical keeps me strong. I like seeing new places and meeting interesting people. I like being with you like this.”

“I do too, but could you ever imagine settling down? Being a wife? Letting a man take care of you like he’s supposed to?”

“Why would I want to be a wife? Have some man think I’m his property, have to stay home and raise his children, clean his house, cook his meals…”

“My apologies for bringing it up.” He said putting a hand over her mouth. He turned her head gently towards him and covered her mouth with his in a kiss.

The End


End file.
